


[Cover] Scar Tissue

by BakerSt233B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B





	[Cover] Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7PercentSolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/gifts), [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scar Tissue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534830) by [7PercentSolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/pseuds/7PercentSolution), [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 




End file.
